Witches
by Vanitas Misora
Summary: Witches. Beings that gives their souls to demons for magic, but why do they give their souls to demons? This is a Kingdom Hearts and Witch's House crossover (as well as songfic), this is my first time doing anything like this so please no flames. Rated T just to be safe.


_**Yeah I decided to make a crossover fic with song lyrics~ I have played 'Witch's House' and dear god the true ending killed me ;3; Bad enough that I found a song later on that caused me to make this fanfic xD but I like it. Oh right, before I forget**_

-Ahem-

Disclaimer: I do /not/ own Kingdom Hearts, Witch's House, or the song "Friend".

"Friend" is by AmaitoFuu NOT BY ME. GO LISTEN TO IT, IT'S GOOD BROS.

Alright now that I got that over with, enjoy the story ____

Song lyrics  
"Talking"  
**Other.**

Witches.

Beings that gives their souls to demons for magic. Beings that are said to terrorize people for their own pleasure and revenge. Many think that this is a true witch, heartless beings that take life, but they don't know. They don't know why witches become witches. They don't know the true persona of these witches.

_All by myself,  
waiting for a "friend" to show,_

"My parents never loved me, they didn't even care that I was sick. So, I killed them along with my so called 'friends'." Said a little boy with black spikey hair, looking down at his covered lap as he sat on his bed. "I was left all alone, in this house. I thought I would die alone."

**They don't know their sadness or loneliness.**

_My magic won't help me now,  
not until you walked through the door._

"A boy came to visit me then; he was a total opposite of me in looks for I had golden hair and blue eyes while he had raven hair and golden eyes. He was odd and strange. But I didn't kill him; he took my loneliness away from me. He somehow made me feel….wanted. So, I made him my 'friend'."

**They don't know that these beings just want to feel wanted, happy, loved.**

_Please set me free,  
don't be afraid,_

"Even if my new 'friend' did take my loneliness away, he couldn't take my illness away. My body was dying, falling apart right before my very eyes. I must have looked hideous to him."

**They don't understand why they want magic. Magic that can mend anything that is broken.**

_I am always by your side,  
come now, my friend._

"Even so, he didn't leave me. He continued to visit, and even tried to help me. Sadly, I continued to fall apart and slowly die. No one could help me, not even my 'friend'."

**This magic is their only salvation, a heaven for those beings that are on the end of their life.**

_Death's sweet embrace,_

_Was once a gift I'd yearned for._

"I could barely move, so I cut my legs off. When he saw what I had did, he had a frighten face. Even so, I could still see pity and sadness in his eyes. I couldn't bare it, I hated that look. So, I gouged my eyes out. I was going to die anyways; it wasn't like I was going to need them. All I did was look at the walls in my room. I couldn't go anywhere either."

**If these beings had any chance of getting salvation from this cruel world, then they would go for it. Even if they had to make a deal with demons to do so.**

_But now that I have found you,  
I don't need death,  
not anymore._

"He was late that day, so I just lay there. Death was playing with me at this time. That was, till a demon came by. "

**These poor beings lose their soul because the weight of reality is too much to bear.**

_Come set me free._

"'How sad you look down there,' He said his voice giving out a rough sound,' I wonder, what you would do if you had magic at your side.' I knew what he wanted, so I gave it to him. I made a deal with that demon, for exchange for my soul. I had a chance to live; I would have been a fool if I didn't take it. My 'friend' doesn't know, he doesn't need to know. I don't want him to know….but…He will soon find out."

**They don't understand nor do they want to understand, so that is why witches are born.**

_You'll be okay,  
I'll keep you safe._

"It happened so quickly. One moment I was seeing nothing but darkness and feeling numb pain, then the next I was looking at my body, feeling no pain at all. At that moment, I had thought 'I did it.' For the first time in a long time, I could walk without feeling the sickness overcome me by every little step. It felt like I was reborn, but….I couldn't say the same about him.  
No…I saw him in my body….writhing in pain as well as screaming his….my…heart out. He must have been shocked for I gave him no warning, and oh how he must have been in pain. Even so, the screaming was unbearable. I hated that sound. So, I 'helped' him by giving him medicine, throat burning medicine. He couldn't even make a single word after that.  
I had chuckled and grabbed his neck almost painfully and had said to him, 'Don't struggle, please. It pains me to see you like this. It's only for a day.' I had lied of course but he didn't need to know that. After that, I had tried to leave but he had somehow trapped me with my own power. So, I went back in my 'home'.

**It is why people like the witches turn to demons, because we, the humans, don't listen to anyone but ourselves.**

_So, I beg,  
don't go away._

"I had thought I was doing something that was ok, he gave me this body, why should I give it back? Even so he came after me, crawling as fast as he can while listening for my footsteps. He had almost gotten me if it wasn't for the old knife I had in the cabinet.  
'How long are you going to chance me?' I asked him, even though he couldn't answer back.  
'You know that body won't last long.' He didn't listen, he wanted his body back. His attempts were futile though when his father, a hunter, had seen us and ran to my side. His father asked if I was ok, not him. His father saw him in my body and instantly saw him as a monster, and thus shot him. It was almost saddening; his father doesn't even realize that he had killed his own son.  
Even though I was finally free, a part of me was crying, begging for my 'friend' to come back.

**People think that witches are to blame for everything that goes wrong, no **_**we**_** are the ones to blame. **_**We**_** are the causes for innocent people to turn to demons and **_**we**_** are the cause of the witches appearing because we don't listen to the witches that are feeling alone in the world.**

_Friend…_

"I ran with his father to 'home'. His memories were still in his body, so I will give his father his share of love." The boy finally looked up, showing golden eyes and a small smile. "I bet he is upset at me for doing that to him, but he will forgive me because we are 'friends'." The raven laughed and looked up as if he was talking to someone above him.

_**"Isn't that right? Vanitas?"**_

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

_**Yup that's right, that was a shocking moment for everyone right there~**_

If you didn't get what was going on (I don't blame you I mean there was a whole bunch on the screen xD) Basically, Ventus killed his family and friends but he didn't kill Vanitas so he made him his 'friend'. He was sick though and just wanted to end his life so he cut his legs off and gouged his eyes out. Vanitas was trying to help Ven, feeling very sorry for him, and tried to get his sickness to go away. But when Vanitas was gone one day, a demon showed up next to Ven and Ven decided to make a deal with him to become a 'witch'. After he became a witch, Ven used a spell that made him and Vanitas switch bodies, making him healed while Vanitas was going through agonizing pain. He lied to Van saying that this was only for a day but was really leaving him. Vanitas had somehow trapped Ven in the front yard of Ven's house so Ven had to go back. (That's where the game Witch's House comes into play) After getting out of the house, Vanitas, in Ven's tore up body, chased after Ven in a small attempt to get his own body back. Vanitas' Father comes along though and thinks that Ven, in Vanitas' body, is his son and shoots Vanitas because he looked like a 'monster'. Ven had left with Vanitas' Father and after a good week or 2 he started to tell the story of how he got there when he was by himself one night, just to remember who he was.

Pretty sad bros ;3; Oh, and the stuff that isn't the lyrics is just like extra stuff that I though sounded cool. Sorry if it got on everybody's nerves XD

If you liked it why not leave a Review _**and all that awesome stuffs~ :3 **__**  
**___


End file.
